1. Field
This application relates to methods and apparatus for implementing a digital audio-video content mobile library.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital audio-video content is increasingly delivered to consumers via a delivery channel known as digital download. Digital download refers to transmission of digital audio-video content, sometimes called digital content, from a source device to a designated client device via a communications or computer network, in response to a client request requesting the specific digital content that is delivered. Digital download may be typically provided over broadband wide-area networks, for example, the Internet. Digital content may be stored as one or more files in a memory for the destination device. Access to the digital content may be limited to one or more destination devices or to one or more specific user accounts. Access to digital content may be restricted to a specific time window, or may be unrestricted using digital rights management (DRM). The client receiving a digital download is typically equipped with a processor, user interface, and memory. For example, a client may comprise a computer, smart phone, or notepad device. Digital content may include, for example, motion pictures, documentaries, episodes of serial programming, or special features.
In addition, digital content may be streamed to a destination device for streaming video. Streaming is a type of digital download in which a particular file is downloaded to a client device in response to a client request for viewing via a video interface object, but no copy of the downloaded file is saved on the client device after the video interface object unloads the file or is terminated. Therefore, to view a streamed copy at the same client after the video interface unloads the file or is terminated, it must be streamed again from the source to the object.
Digital download may be contrasted with distribution via a broadcast channel, as used in television broadcasting via cable, wireless, or satellite networks. Broadcast channels, even digital channels, provide a predetermined stream of audio-video data to a set-top box, video recorder, television, or other client, typically over a dedicated transmission channel. The stream may be recorded if the client is equipped with memory, but is not provided in response to a specific request for specific digital content. The client device may select different channels for viewing, but not specific content files within a channel.
Broadcast channels as used to deliver content over dedicated transmission channels should not be confused with the term “channel” as sometimes used in digital downloading over computer networks. In the context of a digital download, a “channel” may refer to bundling multiple files together as a subscription service, and optionally releasing different files for download at different times. Thus, a user may subscribe to a channel that provides access to a specific type of content for digital download, for example, a comedy, sports, or travel digital download channel. However, unlike broadcast channels, a digital download channel permits users to select specific content within the channel's offerings for digital download to a specified client device, at a time of the user's choosing.
Digital download systems thereby permit users to download copies of digital audio-video content to a designated client device. In some circumstances, for example with copyrighted content provided under a license in exchange for payment or the like, the digital download is conditioned on the client device being associated with an identifier for a user account. Notwithstanding the advantages of current digital download systems, it would be desirable to improve upon the capabilities of current systems to permit more flexible use of downloaded content on different client devices.
As used herein, “digital audio-video content” or “digital content” refers to audio-video content encoded as a digital file or files. Audio-video content is characterized by a sequence of video frames coupled to an audio track, for playing in sequence by a media player application on the client device. In addition, as used herein, a “file” or “digital file” refers to a set of electronic digital data that is encoded in a computer-readable storage medium (e.g., a non-transitory medium) and referenced by a file name or similar identifier in a directory or similar data structure for the storage medium. As such, a file is clearly distinguished from a packet or other transient data set transmitted via a carrier wave. Information contained in a file and file metadata may be transmitted using a carrier wave, for replicating the file in a different storage medium. Such transmission and replication may sometimes be referred to as “transmitting a file,” but this and similar terminology does not negate the essential character of a file being a discrete data set encoded in a storage medium.